Shinigami's dilemma
by steven watemaker
Summary: Updated! CHAPTER 11 up!It's Rukia's birthday and Ichigo wants to give her a present. But Byakuya has other ideas.Ichigo is now caught in a web of danger as he faces a formidable adversary...IchigoXRukia... Please R
1. Chapter 1

NOTES: I don't really know what kind of spirit possesed me to write this...(plus or Hollow? Hope its not Hollow!). Not that big a bleach fan. Watch out for wrong things that may show up! Also, I don't own bleach, all I own are white shirts that stay white because of Bleach...(this fic is dedicated to my dear friend, Miriae... hehe)  
Note: some detals in this story have been researched by the author. I DO NOT MAKE THIS STUFF UP! 

A quiet January afternoon in the city. Okay, maybe i's not that quiet. The populace is oblivious to what is going on around them. There was a dark figure, humanoid, but tall. Completely black, with a hole in its chest and a white mask-a mask with a grotesque, disturbing grin.

There was another figure. Clad in black, with bleach blonde hair. A man. a giant knife in his hands. A shinigami.

Both were invisible to the eyes of many. The shinigami lunged forward, aiming his sword, the Zangetsu, or cutting moon, into the Hollow's head. The Hollow writhed in pain, and then, disappeared.

"Whew!" said Kurosaki Ichigo, a fifteen-year old Shinigami, wiping his forhead with his sleeve. "Another day, another Hollow." He said to himself. With this, he walked back into his house.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He was already in front of the kurosaki clinic and he yelled something. "Kon! Let's go!". From the window emerged another Kurosaki Ichigo, carrying a stuffed Toy under his arm. This Ichigo did a summersault before landing at the feet of the shinigami.

"Hey!" Ichigo said to Kon. "Take care of my body while I'm out of it, will you?" he barked Angrily.

"S-sorry!" said Kon.

After a few moments of transferring Kon's soul back into the cute Teddy Bear (or is it a Lion? I don't know!)and Transferring the Shinigami back inside Ichigo's body, they marched off.

"So, buying nee-san a present?" asked Kon, in Ichigo's backpack.

"Yup" said Ichigo. It was Rukia's birthday, and he wanted to give her the perfect present.

"Know what you're gonna give to her?"asked Kon.

Ichigo paused for a while. "Nope!"...

Kon simply grew a large sweatdrop on the back of its head. "Then what did you mean 'the perfect present'? If you're going to give nee-san something, you should have thought about it in advance!"

"That's why I brought you here. You know Rukia more than I do?"

"No, I do not!" Kon crossed his arms. "You know nee-san more than I do!"

"Oh really" said Ichigo. "Then just help me out!"

Kon sighed. "Oh all right."

The first thing on Ichigo's mind was visiting the Uraha shop.

"Welcome!" cried Urahara as Ichigo and Kon entered. "What can I do for you?"

"Weird Hat guy" started Ichigo. "What do you think Shinigami like the most?"

"Hmmm..." Urahara thought. Then he looked up and said. "I don't know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" barked Ichigo. "You are a shinigami but you don't know?"

"It basically depends on the Shinigami in question." replied Urahara. "Some like Soul slayers, others, books...Who is the Shinigami you are talking about anyway?"

Ichigo looked away. "Ru-Rukia."

"Ah, Rukia-chan" said Urahara. "That's right! I forgot, It's her birthday today. Lets se..." He put his hand in his chin. "From what I know, Rukia has trouble finding clothes that fit, likes rabbits, and likes Cucumbers and eggs."

"Anything rabbit-themed around here?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope. All I have is rabbit-shaped Soul Candy. Given your past experience with it (glares at Kon)I don't think she'll like it, though. "

"Anything else?" aked Ichigo.

"I think she likes this song... It's at the tip of my tounge... Ah yes. It's Wing-Sock..."

"Thanks." said Ichigo, strolling out the store.

They walked into the gathering darkness.  
"It's getting late... I better get something before night falls."

"I know!" said Kon. "Why don't you give her a loose-fiiting blouse with a rabbit pattern?"

"And where do you suppose I find that?"

"I don't know. You can try making her a bunch of cucumber omelettes"

"Hmmm... nice suggestion"

"really?"

"No."

After around an hour, Ichigo returned home.

"What are you doing after seven, huh?" asked Mr. Kurosaki.

"Something" said Ichigo as he was turning to his room.

"Don't turn your back on me, we still have unfinished business!" exclaimed Ichigo's father.

"Yuzu" called Ichigo. "Please send dinner upstairs, I have some things to do." Yuzu nodded.

"Don't Ignore me!" cried Mr. Kurosaki in one desperate attempt.

"Face it, dad, you have lost" said Karin, drinking a cup of tea.

Mr. Kurosaki bowed his head in defeat.

Ichigo entered his room. He knew Rukia was inside because he heard voices. The problem is, there were two voices. Ichigo opened the door, and found other than Rukia, Kikuchi Byakuya.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Wait for the sequel to this story... Please review (to keep me going!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth are you doing here?" barked Ichigo at Byakuya.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" asked Byakuya, draining his cup of sake.

"Getting drunk?" replied Ichigo, taken aback by what Byakuya said.

Rukia was seated between the two, drinking some tea. "Ni-san just dropped by to visit me for my birthday" She said tartly, returning to her cup of tea.

Kon crawled out of the backpack and said "nee-san, so that's your brother?" He seemed quite interested in Byakuya.

"Apparently" said Rukia.

"Which reminds me" Said Ichigo, pushing a box towards Rukia's direction, "this is for you."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo, while Rukia was almost ecstatic opening Ichigo's present.

"So now you're giving my sister presents, huh?" Byakuya said.

Rukia opened the present. It was a blouse, colored pink, with a rabbit design. There was also a pair of Pajamas, and a skirt.

"Thanks Ichigo!"

Ichigo simply smiled. Byakuya glared at the two, veins throbbing in his forhead "I can't believe this"...

"Huh? Why not?"

Byakuya was silent... Then he stood up, and turned their back on them. Ichigo and Rukia were clueless. There was a discreet tension in the air as Ichigo and Rukia (you can include Kon into this) await what the sixth division captain would do, or say...

A deadly knife of silence cut the party...

The silence was broken, not by people, but by a phone. Rukia reached into her pocket, Byakuya did the same. "orders"

Rukia donned a red glove that had a strange insignia: a flaming skull. She thrust her hand into Ichigo's face, as though she wanted to get Ichigo's soul out of his body. Apparently, that was exactly waht happened.

Byakuya already unsheathed his Zanpaku-to. Ichigo held his Zangetsu in hand, ready to strike the hollow they knew was in their midst. But where?

A sinister laugh... A hollow materialized behind Rukia. She was trapped in the twisting tentacles of the evil spirit, crushing her...

"Let's go! Zangetsu!" cried Ichigo as he lunged forward, ready to slice the Hollow's head in two. Of course, Byakuya could not simply stand and watch some other Shinigami save her sister. No, he had to do something.  
"Sanbon Zakura..."

Byakuya's Soul Slayer disintegrated into tiny petals (If you can call it that way), and mentally controlled them, severing the tentacles that were binding Rukia. But let us not forget Ichigo's valiant efforts to save Rukia. He did manage to butcher the Hollow's head. The hollow disappeared soon afterwards.

Rukia fell to the gound. Byakuya could see that She was in pain. She strained to open her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Kon could not help but watch. He jumped forward, in mid-air he cried. "Neeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaannnnn!" He landed on Rukia's chest and began to cry, rubbing his head. "Don't die, nee-san!"

It took a while for Rukia to realize what Kon was doing to her. She glared at him, and yelled, "Get off me!" and flung her against a wall. "Pervert"...

Ichigo had a large sweatdrop on the back of his head. "I thought you were dead!"

"What do you mean dead?" I wouldn't let a simple Hollow get me, would I?"

"I think not..."

Byakuya said something. "I'm going now"

"Already?" asked Rukia.

"I have no more business to attend to anymore here. I must return to soul society at once." With this, he vanished...

"What's with him?" asked Ichigo.

Sorry aboput making this chapter short and crappy. I really don't know what Byakuya's personality really is... Watch out for the next chapter!  
(dedicated to Blessie, Heidie, and Sean who introduced me to the wonderful world of bLeach) 


	3. Chapter 3

Eratta: Kon is a he. I used the pronoun "she" in the last chapter... Gomen nasai! 

Chapter 3

"GOOOOD MOOOORNIIIING IIICHIIIIGOOOOO!"

Mr. Kurosaki dived into his son, who was still snoring in bed. Ichigo woke up just before his father landed on him, and may have broken some of his vertebrae, or his ribs. Sure enough, when Ichigo's father landed, the Bed gave a sickening crunch as if it sustained a near-fatal injury.

"Don't you have any other method to say "Good Morning Ichigo?" asked Ichigo, veins throbbing in his forhead.

"If I don't do that, you shall never learn!" said Mr. Kurosaki, rubbing his nose. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and decided to get out of bed.

He had breakfast, then left. He knew he was going to be late, again...

Ichigo found his way to school, and traversed the familiar pathway to the classroom. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a familiar face: Inoue Orihime.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo was taken aback, as Orihime sprung from nowhere.

"H-hey there Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun, did you know that it was Kikuchi-chan's birthday yesterday?" she said, pointing at Rukia, who had a group of boys surrounding her.

"Yeah" replied Ichigo.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun" said Rukia, her voice and demeanor very different from what she had a few hours ago. "Thanks for the gift..." She continued.

"GIFT!" cried the boys as they heard this. They all surrounded him. Then, with scarily piercing eyes, they asked, "Why didn't you tell us it was Kikuchi-chan's birthday yesterday?"... needless to say, every boy in class wanted to give Rukia a present...

"This is going to be a pretty long day..." Ichigo said to himself.

It was a pretty long day. Time seemed to crawl, classes seemed to take eternity. But the promise of dusk came and finally, class was dismissed.

"Sorry for the racket this morning" apologized Rukia. "I was kind of carried away."

Ichigo said nothing. He was weighing his words, or rather, thinking what to say. "What should I tell her". he was pretty serious...

"Ichigo" said Rukia, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder as he was walking. Ichigo wheeled, and saw Rukia, her head bent, you can't see her face... It was dark, as if she wanted to say something really important.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Silence.

Then. Rukia made a gesture that made Ichigo jump. "Bwahahahahaha!" She laughed. In a way reminiscent of Don Kanouji.

"Hey what did you do that for?" barked Ichigo.

"Come on, you need to develop a sense of humor, Ichigo"

Ichigo stared at Rukia's dark eyes. They seemed to be calling out to him... Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo...

"ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.  
"Are you even listening to what I had just said?"

"What?"

"Never mind."Rukia said. Her cellphone rang, She extracted it from her pocket. "Orders." It seemed pretty obvious that another Hollow was in the vicinity. "A Hollow is chasing a plus spirit in the next block, in the abandoned lot." Confirmed Rukia. They sprang into the vacant lot, a reptile-like hollow was chasing a young boy, his chain of fate dabgling as he ran.

Rukia fished her bag for the scarlet glove. It was nowhere to be found. "Only one option" She thought. She brought out a stuffed animal, Kon.

"Wake up, Kon, we need you!" She said, shaking the doll. "There's a hollow!"

"But nee-san" said Kon, "Whenever you talk, its always Hollow! Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" he exclaimed sleepily, while stretching. Rukia was about to pull out the pill from within Kon when a cane hit the back of Ichigo's head, sending the Shinigami to pull out of his body. Only one person could be wielding that cane: Urahara.

"Hello!" said Urahara, waving a fan.

Rukia grew a giant sweatdrop at the back of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Ta-daa!" exclaimed Urahara, extending his hand. In his hand was a box. "For you"

Rukia took the present. "Thanks".

Ichigo was able to defeat the Hollow, and he went down to the young boy. "Don't be afraid. Go to heaven now." He touched the boy's forhead with the hilt of his soul slayer. A couple of characters appeared at the boy's forhead. He slowly descended to the ground, until at last, a tiny butterfly emerged, and flew off to the gathering darkness.

Urahara clapped. "Nice Soul burial!". Apparently, he was not clapping alone. Behind Urahara was another Shinigami, clapping. No, it was not Rukia. On the contrary, it was her brother, Byakuya.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late addition... Now, we last saw Byakuya appluding Ichigo's soul burial... Does he have something planned? What will happen to Ichigo? Will Urahara ever get rid of his weird hat? Read to find out!

Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ichigo at the division captain who stood before him...

Silence...

For a moment, Byakuya stood motionless, glaring at Ichigo's eyes. Byakuya was observing Rukia, and the grim reality struck him. "I can't let this happen" He said to himself. "I must dosomething".

Ichigo was suprised, taken aback by the sudden movement of Byakuya. In the blink of an eye, The captain was now inches from him... Now holding his collar, and pulling him from the ground.

Ichigo gasped for breath as Byakuya lifted him higher from the ground, clenching his collar. "What on earth do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"STOP IT!" yelled Rukia, who was about to Charge at him, If only she wasn't stopped by Urahara. "Let go!" she screamed at Urahara, trying to break free from his grasp. Struggling... Fleeting... Thinking...

Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo...

"Listen" Said Urahara, as his hat dropped from all of Rukia's struggling. "It's better if we leave them alone and let them settle this themselves. Otherwise we are going to get ourselves in big trouble."

Byakuya suddenly let go of ichigo, then mysteriously smirked. "Let's go"

"Go? Where?" Ichigo was bewildered. Urahara let go of Rukia, who rushed to Ichigo's side. "Are you all right?"

Byakuya turned his back in silence. He did notrespond, but thoughts were racing through his head. "I must not let this happen... I must do something"

"Okay, I'm already sick of playing games" Rukia wheeled to see who said that. Suprisingly, It was Urahara pulling out a sword from his cane. "Awake, Benihime..."Urahara's Zanpaku-to changed, into an elegantly shaped sword. Ichigo brandished his Zangetsu and whispered. "Bankai"  
Ichigo's Soul slayer changed also, to a sleek, black sword...

"No need to draw swords, gentlemen" said Byakuya, turning around. "We need to get going, after all"

"Where?" asked Urahara, his Soul slayer now back in his cane, and donning his hat.

"We are going to soul society" smirked Byakuya, glaring at the banned Shinigami. Urahara simply sighed. "Guess I'll better stay here"

"Hey, no ones takin' me to Soul Society!" barked Ichigo.

"Really? I am!" said Byakuya.

"But where exactly?" asked Rukia. "Rugonkai?"

"Oh, something far better. The court of pure souls"

"What?"

"I SAID THE COURT OF PURE SOULS!" yelled Byakuya.

"Yeah, yeah... You don't need to shout."

A hand was placed on Ichigo's shoulder. It was Urahara. "Ichigo, you better be careful. I bet Division capteain over here's got something planned."

What is Byakuya's plan? Please wait for the next chapter to find out! Please review to keep me going! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Court of Pure Souls... A place very different from all of Soul Society... This is where the shinigami live. This is where the thirteen divisions of death gods reside... 

That day, three shinigami entered the court.

Chapter 5

Byakuya lead Rukia and Ichigo into his house. It was wuite large, in traditional japanese style. He lead his guests in a small tatami room, and went out the door, and disappeared.

"What the heck is he thinking?" Rukia asked to herself. She looked at Ichigo, whose head was bowed to reveal his Bleach-blonde hair to the Shinigami before him. Ichigo was deep in thought. But what was he thinking about?

The door slid open and revealed Byakuya carrying a handsome wooden box. He kneeled before Ichigo and Rukia, opened the box, and took out a tea set. Byakuya pulled out a piece of tatami from the floor, which was actually the cover of a small stove. Byakuya lit the stove and placed a teapot full of water into it. He started a tea ceremony...

Silence... A quiet that was occasionally broken by the whisks of Byakuya's tea ceremony. Finally, Byakuya was done with the cha-no-yu, and served the tea to his guests. But neither guest touched their tea.  
The division captain paid no attention, He just smoothed out his scarf, and drank his tea. Ichigo and Rukia had no other choice but to drink it, nevertheless.

Ichigo let the tea fill his mouth and then swallowed it. It was very delicious. His reaction was clearly portrayed in his eyes: something Byakuya apparently noticed.

"That's a very expensive tea.One of the most costly in Soul Society" He said with a smug smile. It looked like he was bragging his riches.

Rukia's analytical mind shifted into gear. "Why on earth will he do this? Does he want company? Is he..." Rukia bit her lip and took another sip of tea. "No... He has something up on his sleeve. But what?"

The door slid open once again, revealing Abarai Renji... Byakuya gave another smug smile as Renji sat down near Byakuya and Rukia... Renji's eyes glared at Byakuya for an instant, thn he sighed. He then focused his gaze on Ichigo.

"What's Byakuya up to?" asked Renji to himself, still glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't notice and instead looked out into the zen garden next to the veranda.

Renji felt a coax from Byakuya. It was then that he knew it was time to do as he was ordered. Byakuya gave a small smile once again and thought "One of the principle srategies in Shogi is to manipulate your opponent's mind" He took another sip of the tea. "Sometimes, you need... a sacrifice"

Renji took a deep breath. "It's time"

"Ichigo" Renji said, after seeing Ichigo drain his cup. "Would you like a refill?" He said, motioning to the teapot.

"Uhh. Sure" said Ichigo who handed over his cup, with him still holding it. Although we may say that green tea is best served cool, The tea is usually cooled in the cup, so you could imagine how hot the tea in the teapot would be as Renji was pouring the green liquid inyto Ichigo's cup. But the stream of green missed the cup completely, instead landing on Ichigo's bare hand, scalding it.

"Moron!" barked Ichigo as he leapt to his feet. "You meant to do that!"

"No I didn't!" retorted Renji. Yes, there were repercussions... But they were all Planned repercussions...

"Clumsy Idiot!"

"Asinine Moron!"

Renji took out his Zanpaku-to and pointed it menacingly at Ichigo. Ichigo then took out his Zangetsu, which obviously is much bigger and started slashing the said Soul Slayer At Renji's.. Making grinding noises as Renji parried and attacked Ichigo once more.

Byakuya cooly said "If you two want to fight, do it in the garden. I don't want to ruin the new tatami"

"FINE!"

And so the two shinigami had a swordfight. Rukia said nothing... "The heck I care" she said to herself... TAking a sip here and there and occasionally glancing at their direction...

If you were there, you would have seen those two seemingly immature Shinigami fighting. You would have thought the offense was "You killed my friend!"or something like that. But, no... Those two were fighting because of a burnt hand and a few nasty names called. How mature...

Byakuya was seeminly enjoying the spectacle before him. "All according to plan" He said to himself.

At some point, Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshou. Luckily, Renji was able to evade and ended up with a small tear in his shinigami robe, and a flesh wound.

"No fair!" You're already in Shikai form... Let's even the odds" said Renji, Straightening himself and inching his blade closer to him, he muttered "Howl! Zabimaru!" He stroked the blade and it turned into a sword-slash-whip resembling a spine or a saw...

"Things are getting interesting" thought Byakuya.


	6. Chapter 6

here's the next chapter of "shinigami's dilemma"... Sorry to keep you guys waiting! 

Miyageta yozora o hoshitachi no hikari... -

Chapter 6

Rukia felt someone, or something crawling on her back. The creature managed to rest its arms on her shoulder... It was yellow, fluffy, and had a weird voice that said "nee-san". If it hasn't hit you until now, the creature was the cute, but strangely perverted plush toy known as Kon.

Rukia picked the said stuffed toy by the washing instructions behind its neck and held it a few inches away from her face. Then she asked, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"The weird hat guy told me to follow you" replied Kon, staring at the tatami floor below him.

"And how on earth did you get here?"

Kon placed his hands together, his face painted crimson, and with a wide smile on his face replied "I kind of hid in your skirt."

Rukia's eyes flared up in anger as she shouted "PERVERT!". She flung him to the garden where Ichigo and Renji were doing their (ahem) "mature" fight.

well, the yellow pervert conveniently landed on Ichigo's face, making the latter well, blind to the attacks of his opponent.

Ichigo picked the darn thing up and flung him again back into the tatami room, now landing on top of Byakuya's head. The plush toy commented "Are those curlers in your hair?". Byakuya simply glared at the animal and put his hand at the hilt of his Zanpaku-to menacingly...

Now back to the utterly pointless and childish skirmish between the two Shinigami.

Zabimaru was able to land a deep cut on Ichigo's shoulder. And Zangetsu was able to tear Renji's robes to shreds.

Ichigo's Zangetsu tore open another slitin the earth as he unleashed another of his Getsuga Tenshou, severely injuring Renji.

Renji smiled. "This has gone way too far..."

"I know"

"So, let's get this thing over with..." Renji said glancing at Byakuya, who was paying close attention.

"Now, you're talking!"

A momentary pause... Silence took over, broken only by the cool Soul Society winds...

"BANKAI!" Shouted both of them simultaneously. And in a great display of Spiritual energy, both soul slayers transformed once again...

Ichigo's robe changed into more of a suit... And his sword painted a deep shade of black.

Renji was now surrounded by a giant snake of some sort. Hihiou Zabimaru, as it is called. And it is to do battle with Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu...

Byakuya smiled once again. "Rukia" he mentioned to his sister. "Follow me."

Rukia had no other choice but to comply. She estood up and exited the tatami room.

"Show time" thought Renji looking at the two exit the room. He turned his Soul Slayer back ino a regular Katana and mentioned to Ichigo: "Ichigo, I think I know what Byakuya's up to"

"Really?" asked Ichigo, dropping his Tensai Zangestsu slightly. Then, he shook his head and raised the sword once more "No! I'm not falling for it"

"Listen, moron" barked Renji. "If my hunch is right, Rukia's in big danger and we are the only ones who can stop Byakuya from carrying out his plans."

Byakuya was standing in a separate garden. Across him was Rukia. He dropped his sword to the ground, and whispered "Bankai"

A row of double row of swords sprouted from the ground. Then they all dissolved into Sakura petals.

Rukia pulled out her Soul Slayer "W-What are you doing?"

Byakuya cooly replied. "Time to finish what I've started." He made all the petals speed toward Rukia, who braced herself for the inevitable. But suddenly, a light came that literally sliced Byakuya's attack in half. It was a getsuga tenshou, which would only come from the Zangetsu, which only one shinigami could weild: Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Listen" Ichigo said to Byakuya, "If you plan to kill Rukia, you have to kill me first!"

A hand tapped Ichigo's shoulder. It was Renji. "Me too. You woulod have to kill the both of us to lay a finger on her"

Rukia simply smiled and looked at Ichigo, who was beaming at her as well.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned... And please keep the reviews coming

Next chapter teaser: "Ichigo? Ichigo!" the Shinigami cried. The doctor shook his head... "He was willing to do everything... for you"

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Sorry for the extremely late addition, school has started and well, I'm really busy doing my homework (I'm doing it right now!) anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did, I'll kill Aizen (hahaha)

chapter 7: Death and Cherry blossoms (wow, dramatic name!)

Back in the mortal world, a man in a beach hat strolled into the Kurosaki clinic. Dr. Kurosaki Isshin was suprised to see his old comrade, carrying the seemingly soulless body of a fifteen year old boy, with bleach blonde hair.

"What happened?" asked Isshin as he walked towards his son. Urahara simply raised his hand and said, "Don't worry, he's in Soul Society"

"You mean he's dead? did you perform the soul burial?"

"No"

"You mean he turned into a hollow? Don't tell me--"

"No, you idiot! He's with Kuchiki Byakuya"

"Ah, so Byakuya-sama did the soul burial, I see..."

"You got it all wrong!" barked Urahara, "He's not dead, his soul is performing some business in soul society, dangerous stuff I suppose" he said, heaving Ichigo into the examination table.

Isshin closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

XXX

Dark clouds hovered over Soul Society. And it seems that Isshin's prayers were not to be answered... yet.

Byakuya ignored Ichigo and Renji's retorts and focused a cloud of lethal cherry blossoms on Rukis. Rukis braced herself, and once again, the attack was nullified by Ichigo's getsuga tenshou.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" said Ichigo, his eyes burning with resolve, transfixed at Byakuya whose face still seemed blank and emotionless.

"How on earth will you do such a thing, to your own SISTER!" shouted Ichigo. Byakuya said nothing, the silence was only broken by the roaring thunder. Renji looked up into the sky, and stared at the black and purple haze of clouds... "It's going to rain.

Byakuya remained silent as he thrust his hand toward Ichigo and Renji's direction, sending thousands of cheery blossoms speeding toward them. Hihiou Zabimaru was able to block the attack, with much effort. As for Ichigo, he sped forward into Byakuya, pointing his sword at his throat. One wrong move and he is to join his wife. "Stop this nonsense" said Ichigo. Byakuya simply smiled and thrust a ghostly white blade into Ichigo's back, Ichigo narrowly avoided that attack, dodging to the left but still had his sleeve cut.

Renji made an attack on Byakuya, The Hihiou Zabimaru going for the captain at breakneck speed, all Byakuya could do was make a shield out of the sakura petals.

Ichigo now had his chance, he hurled another Getsuga Tenshou at Byakuya, creating a tear in his robes.

Byakuya summoned more white blades that, in unison with the senbonzakura kageyoshi, swung into the defender's direction. all Rukia could do was watch and see Ichigo fighting with all of his strength... to protect her.

The final blow was at hand.

While Ichigo was busy with the petals, and Renji occupied with the surge of the blades, Byakuya sneakily dispatched a tiny cloud of petals, and punctured Ichigo's back. He fell to his knees...

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia. Renji was speechless.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"ICHIGO!" the blades swung forward, slicing Ichigo's chest. Ichigo fell backward, his assailant vanishing as he struck that final blow.

Ichigo gasped for breath, although he knew it was futile... He is going to die...

He looked at Rukia, tears welling in her eyes, then, too tired to even open his orbs, he closed them...

The skies above the court of pure souls opened, sending a torrent of rain down into soul society.

They say the rain cleanses... not today.

Rukia's tears rolled down her cheeck into Ichigo's body, mixing with his blood, which in turn mixed into the rain into a crimson solution that only meant one thing at the sight of its presence: death.

"Ichigo" means "to protect someone important"... today, He failed to live up to his name... And he is to pay the equivalent exchange (A/N some fullmetal influence here, hahahaha)

Renji put his hand on Rukia's shoulder "Let's go"

Rukia nodded, stood up, and helped Renji carry Ichigo. Renji carried Ichigo on his back, while Rukia carried Kon in her arms. Kon, too was crying for Ichigo's death.

XXX

The doors of the Kurosaki clinic opened once again, and three shinigami entered. One was carrying a bleach blonde one, while the other carried a stuffed teddy bear in her hands.

They united Ichigo's body and soul, and Isshin did his best to fix his son as he listened to what transpired in the court of pure souls.

Isshin tied his last bandaged and sighed.

"What are his chances?" asked Rukia.

"Slim", said Isshin removing his glasses. "He's lost a great deal of blood, at least the puncture to his aorta and his lungs aren't that severe."

"Rukia cried once again, seeking the solace of Renji.

Isshin closed his eyes, "He did everything, for you."

He did live up to his name, in a way... now, he's going to die for it... or is he?

The door slid open once again and everyone was shocked at who they saw: 6th division captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Why you!" said Urahara, pulling his sword from his cane.

"I'm here to save him" said Byakuya cooly

"How?" said Rukia, tears falling from her misty eyes.

Byakuya motioned to a shinigami beside him: none other than a smiling Unohana Retsu, who took out her sword and said one thing "Bankai"  
-------- 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Personally, I don't have an idea what unohana retsu's zanpaku-to is... I know it's some sort of manta ray thing but sI'm not sure if it's shikai or bankai. Due to it's size, I'll have to conclude that it's a bankai. 

Chapter 8: Arrangements

The fourth division captain simply smiled and said the word "Bankai". Her sword turned into a giant ray that instantly occupied most of the kurosaki clinic. Retsu then shoved Ichigo's unconscious body into the mouth of the thing and waited.

"Ichigo"...

"Ichigo"...

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was clad in shinigami robes and enveloped in darkness.

"Ichigo"

* * *

It seemed someone was calling him. He saw a light before him, and willed to be near it... He was going into the light...

The ray spat out Ichigo's body, alive and covered in mucus. The manta ray-thing turned back into a swrord in Unohana Retsu's hands and was tucked into the said captain's obi.

"Byakuya-taichou" said Retsu, "It seems that my work here is done. I will take my leave now" Byakuya nodded and the fourth division captain went out the door and disappeared.

Ichigo simply sat on the floor, covered in the thing's mucus. Ishhin handed him a towel and a fresh change of clothes. He was apparently clueless, looking at Rukia, then at Renji and finally at Byakuya. Isshin told him to change his clothes and they will all resolve this with a nice cup of tea.

After five minutes, the group was assembled at the dining table. Karin and Yuzu were at the clinic, mopping out the sticky remnants that the Bankai thing left. Isshin made sure that the two were not eavesdropping, and then started. "Byakuya-taichou, we are all confused. First you try to kill Rukia, then went after my son. Now you come here with Unahana-taichou and revived him."

Byakuya smiled. It was a warm, genuine smile that seemed out of character for him.

"Nii-sama" whispered Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" said Byakuya, pointing his finger at Ichigo. "You are now deemed worthy"

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" Ichigo retorted. All the rest were staring at Byakuya, still not able to believe that Byakuya was smiling.

"Ichigo" Byakuya said. "You have demonstrated honor even in the face of danger. I applaud you. You are now worthy"

"Hey! what's with this 'worthy' stuff about? I was there too! Don't I recieve credit?" stammered Renji.

"Renji, remember, you were part of the plan. Besides, Ichigo here passed my test with flying colors."

"Okay, so what's this grand test of yours?" asked Rukia.

"A test that proves if he is worthy."

"worthy of what?" asked Urahara.

"Worthy of being part of the noble Kuchiki clan."

"WHAT!" all exclaimed.

"YOU-ARE-NOT-ADOPTING-MY-SON!" Said Isshin, standing up.

"Calm down. All I'm asking is a union between the Kuchiki and Kurosaki clan. And Ichigo is worthy for the said Union"

"By Union, do you mean?" asked Urahara, concern filling his eyes.

Byakuya nodded. He took a sip of tea, and said. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are worthy nof marrying my sister, Rukia."

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, and then at Byakuya. "Are you insane?"

"I'm not" said Byakuya. Isshin and Urahara were already laughing their stomachs out as Ichigo and Rukia stared in disbelief.

"I'm not marrying this incapable moron!" shouted Rukia, pointing at ichigo.

"Yeah, what she said." said ichigo.

"Besides, I don't even care for this crazed loonatic!" retorted Rukia.

"Really?" said Byakuya. Then explain this. He extracted a photo from the folds of his shinigami robes. It showed Rukia crying above Ichigo's corpse.

"Of course I will cry! You nearly killed him!" said Rukia blushing.

"RUKIA'S BLUSHING!" yelled Renji. Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto and said "dance, sode no shirayuki!" Her sword turned a gleaming shade of white and she was ready to strike her friend and her brother with the sword.

* * *

That's it for now... Rukia and Ichigo are getting married, and this starts a whole new dilemma... 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: sorry for the very long delay... I'm a procastinator... teehee

disclaimer: I don't own bleach. All I have is a bottle of bleach stored inside the cupboard which isn't really mine.

Chapter X (don't know what number, don't care) : Proposal

The classroom door slid violently open, and in came a red-faced Kurosaki Ichigo and a fuming Kuchiki Rukia. Both were non-communicative, partly because of the events that transpired the night before. They never spoke to anyone, giving them angry looks which intimidated those who asked what the maater was. Even Rukia dropped her cheery 'classroom face'.

That was, until lunchtime. They were eating at the rooftop, Rukia enjoying her box of Juice while Ichigo feasted on weeners which looked like octopi. Ishida walked hand-in-hand with a certain Inoue Orihime and greeted Kurosaki with a very sing-song voice:

"Hello!" Ichigo glowered at Ishida. His mind was thinking of something like "I'm gonna thrust Zangetsu up his ass". Rukia just looked at the floor and made a coughed.

"What's the matter?" asked Orihime. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" asked Ichigo. Ruki nodded.

"Go ahead" Ichigo replied.

apparently, the orange-haired shinigami had just pulled the final straw. She stood up and pointed at him menacingly: "THAT'S IT! I'M NOT MARRYING A STUPID COWARD LIKE YOU!"

Ichigo just had to retaliate: "NEITHER AM I!!"

Ishida was dumbstruck. Orihime was speechless. Chad was, well, silent. People were looking at them like they were some sort of idiots. The people were all hushing silently under their breaths.

Thankfully, Ishida came to their rescue: "Sorry folks, we were just acting out a scene in an upcoming play. Sorry" He bowed. Inoue did the same. After the people had gone back to their normal lives, the gang decided to talk in hushed tones.

"No way Kurosaki. You're actually marrying Kuchiki?" asked Ishida.

"LIKE I HAD A--" Ichigo was about to scream again if not for Chad covering his mouth.

"It wasn't our choice. My brother forced us to do it" Rukia continued.

"But why?" asked Inoue.

"Beats me" replied Ichigo. "That guy has been acting weird lately." He focused his golden orbs on Ishida, then to Inoue, then to Chad. "If any one of you tells anyone about this, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

Ishida smiled mischievously. "We won't. I'll make sure of that." Seeing the smiles light up on Ichigo and Rukia's faces, Ishida knew he had to do the 'grand finale'. "That is," he continued, "under one condition..."

Happiness immediately became desparation for Ichigo. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

"Here goes" said Ishida, smirking in the grandeur of his plan. "Make me your best man!"

Ichigo tried to slam Ishida head to the floor using his foot. He was being restrained by Rukia, Chad and Inoue as he screamed on top of his lungs "LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT!"

Heads turned once again at the group. Inoue bowed to rescue them saying "Excuse us, we were just practicing the fight scene inour play. Thank you"

XXX

The last bell rang as the sun was setting. Rukia made her way to the Kurosaki residence to find that Ichigo wasn't there yet. Kon was missing, and Renji was still frozen stiff from last night's Tsukishiro attack. Rukia made her way into her closet and began to read another romantic manga, which made her feel sentimental and all. After finishing a few chapters, she crawled out of her hiding place to find Ichigo still gone. The sun was barely peeking through Karakura's horizon. Rukia gazed out the window, her chin supported by her palm. "Where could that idiot be?" she asked to herself.

The idiot, in turned out, was at the Urahara shop. He was with Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Hanatarou, Ganju, Kon, Ririn, Cloud, and Nova. Apparently, he wanted to seek advice from them.

"You must run away as fast as you can!" Urahara suggested.

"You must show your feelings to her in a mad blaze of passion!" said Ganju. Kon nodded, agreeing.

"Ganju-kun, I don't think that's appropriate" said Hanatarou, he in turn got smacked on the head by Ganju.

"You should use this love potion on her. It really works" said Tessai, holding out a box. Ichigo squirmed at the idea, while Urahara and Yoruichi studied the box.

"Do you love her?" a question was asked. Ichigo looked to see Ririn asking him the question.

Ichigo laid down on the tatami mat. "I don't know. She makes me feel the odd mix of happiness and anger"

"so. You do love her" said Ririn.

"I didn't say that!"

"You are just hiding behind that cover, Ichigo." said Yoruichi. "If you really do love her, confess."

Ichigo had had it. He stood up, grabbed Kon, and waved goodbye. On the way, he passed a jewelry shop. It was like some spirit possesed him, as he spent all his money on a cheap ring with a false sapphire on it. He walked out of the shop and into his house, just then, reality hit him. He just purchased something that he didn't want.

"Ichigo! Do you know what time it is?" asked Isshin.

"Put a sock in it!" bellowed Ichigo as he went upstairs. "Yuzu, plese send dinner upstairs, thanks"

"Wow. Ichi-nii is in a bad mood again" commented Karin.

Ichigo entered his room.

"Where have you been?" asked Rukia. before Ichigo could reply, she continued. "Don't you know that I have been here worried sick about you? Hey are you even listening to me? Do you know what time it is? I have been here bored and worried because you know I don't know where you have been. Some menos would have gotten you or the arrancar could have sliced you to pieces! For goodness sake... And all I could do was read manga the whole day, can you imagine? blah... blah...blah..."

Ichigo had to syop this girl from blabbering. Only one thing came to his mind to stop her mindless chattering...

"I was even worried that those vizards would get to you again... seeing that there have been numerous hollow sightings scared me to death! Where on earth have you--" Rukia's chatter was interrupted by Ichigo's lips pressing against her's. At first, she tried to resist, but in the end, she gave in and closed her eyes in utter bliss.

They broke for air. Ichigo and Rukia were both smiling. The sensation was addicting. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's face and Kissed him again and again. It was like some craving that was finally being satisfied. Some longing that was now being released. No words were necessary, emotion flooded their bodies as their lips met and as tears coursed down Rukia's cheeck.

When they broke apart, Ichigo, feeling the stupor of the moment, grabbed a velvet box from his pocket, knelt down and asked.  
"Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?"

tears flowed down Rukia's face. She looked away.

"I'm sorry Ichigo"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "What does this mean? Dos this mean she loves Renji? Does this mean she doesn't love me?..." he thought

"I--" Ichigo couldn't say a word.

Rukia buried her face in her hands. Ichigo was rooted to his spot.

but as Rukia unveiled her face, she wasn't crying... she was hysterical...

"I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I'm really sorry. Of course I'll marry you" She took the ring and placed it in her finger. Although it was cheap and fake, it was brilliant. The sapphire matching her beautiful orbs.

Rukia took Ichigo in her arms... "I love you, you idiot"

XXX

Meanwhile, in a place called Hueco Mundo, a shinigami awoke.

"Hey, he's up" said a white-haired shinigami with a parabolic smile (A/n: scream right now, rishai-chan!)

"Really?" said a dark shinigami beside him.

The shinigami who awoke cursed when he realized where he was. "Where is Aizen?" he asked

"I wouldn't worry about that right now, Kuchiki-taichou" said Ichimaru Gin, his smile widening even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? what do you think? hehehehehehehe next chapter: Bachelor party next next chapter: The wedding crasher 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This is part of my update-all-polychap-fics-for-first-fanfic-anniversary project... As you can see, I rushed this to meet the deadline...

"Sake! More Sake!"Ikkaku cried. He already had his sixth bottle that evening. The problem is, it's just 7 PM. Other people were partaking in the merryment: Shunsui was chatting with Ukitake, a group of drunk 11th division members started to pick on Hanatarou trying to make him dance, Hitsugaya was in a corner forced to eat candy, Renji was singing a song (which is definately off-key), and Yumichika was, as always, checking his reflection on the mirror. The thing is, all the cause of this merryment was seated in the sofa, quietly contemplating why he was there.

XXX FLASHBACK XXX

"Yo Ichigo!" renji said while perched on Ichigo's windowsill.

"Yo yourself! Can't you see I'm studying?" Ichigo retaliated.

"Hey... I'm just here because of orders, you know."

"Oh yeah? and I'm here because of obligation. Now get the hell out of here!"

"Jeez! Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know that my captain wants you to be in soul society friday night, understand?"

"Why?"

"Beats me.. Well, see ya later Ichigo!"

XXX END FLASHBACK XXX

That thing he was supposed to do in soul society was, believe it or not, ichigo's bachelor party. And all of Ichigo's "friends' were invited.

"Cheers for the new groom-to-be!" Ikkaku drained another cup... Unfortunately, Ichigo thought that that place wasn't where he wanted to be, so he tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice.

Ichigo wheeled to see who the voice was: Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Uhm... Kuchiki-taichou, I was just going out for some air, that's all..."

"You are not a good liar, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed.. "I guess you're right Kuchiki-taichou... I don't want to be here..."

"You can go."Byakuya said.

"Thanks, Kuchiki-taichou... I'll be off..." Ichigo shunpo'ed ond sped off...

XXX

In another part of Seireitei, Rukia was having similar problems...

"Come on Rukia, let's drink!" Matsumoto said...

"Uhm...Matsumoto-san, I don't think I--" Rukia was cut off by the big-breasted Shinigami. "Nonsense! She said... Call me Rangiku. Drink this!" She handed over a cup of Sake to drink. Rukia thought it rude not to accept the offer, so she drank the cup nonetheless.

A pink-haired shinigami climbed Rukia's back. "Are you really going to marry that scary-faced-orange idiot?" Rukia chuckled at Yachiru's comment. "yes. I am going to marry that idiot."

"Yoush! All of should not be in a hurry! the night is young and so..." Yoruichi started a speech. Soi Fong was creating a black cat plushie, Nemu was quietly sitting next to Hinamori, Nanao was reading that enormous book of hers, and the Isane sisters were conversing in the corner. Rukia's bachelorette party was going on more quietly than Ichigo's party, but just as Ichigo, she felt that she didn't belong in that place. She took the opportunity to sneak out when Unohana-taichou started playing the Shamisen and everyone sat down and listened.

She went back to ichigo's room, and found that Ichigo was already there, lying on his bed.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Don't get me started..." he replied. Rukia chucled at Ichigo's reaction. Somehow, being close to one another had brought them to a new level of their relationship.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said. "Do you think we're ready to be married?"

"I don't know" Ichigo replied.

"Oh... I see..." Rukia said as she slipped into her closet. But just as soon as the closet door closed, a booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yo!" said Renji. This time, nobody replied. "Hey, I just want you two to know that your wedding's next week."

"Yeah. I already know that."

"Okay... enjoy! Ciao!" Renji sped off into the distance...

"Rukia" Ichigo said. Rukia opened her closet door a little. "Yes?"

"Why do you think your brother wanted us to be married?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. He has been acting kind of strange lately, it worries me."

" I see... Good night..." Ichigo hit the lights and went to bed.

"Good night, Ichigo" Rukia replied, closing her door.  
Sorry for the crappy chapter... It's 12 in the morning and I want this over so... anyway, please review... 


	11. Chapter 11

"No way!" Rukia screamed. It was a beautiful sunday morning, but the day was bad from the beginning.

"What's the deal making HIM the wedding planner?" She pointed at the shinigami sitting across the table. Renji, who was sitting next to her, began to back away slowly.

'WAS IT YOUR IDEA?" She bellowed at Renji.

"Err... no... it was Ura--" he stuttered

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Calm down, Rukia, He's not that bad..."

"Yes... Thank you Abarai-fukutaichou" the shinigami began, arranging the papers in the table. "My expertise in the field of events will surely be satisfactory." The things on his brow began to glimmer. Renji understood why Rukia was so mad.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Urahara strode in.

"Mae! Sode no shirayuki!" There was a bell chime, and rukia's soul slayer turned white. Rukia was about to kill the former 12th division captain if not for the 6th division vice-captain restraining her.

"LET ME GO!"

"Sorry there... it's her time of month." Renji apologized.

"Excuse me, shal we start?" The wedding planer interrupted.

"Sure... sure" Urahara replied.

"And the bridegroom?"

"He's out on errands" Renji said.

"I see. Well, we at Wysteria Wedding Plans pride ourselves in our services. There's no need to worry, Miss Kuchiki."

"Miss Kuchiki my ass." She said to herself. Frankly, anyone would be moritified with the idea that a shinigami from the eleventh division would plan someone's wedding. But of al the people... why him?

The door opened. The best man, Ishida Uryuu, entered the room. He sat next to Renji and began to discuss about preparations for the bridal gown, etc.

"Now we just need a venue." The planner said. "How about Soukyoku Hill, I assume you two have fond memories there, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia really had no say in the matter. Hell, she didn't want to get married. She just sighed and looked away.

"Err... Actually I think Soukyoku hill is a bad idea" Renji said. "She almost died there you know. Not to mention Aizen pulling out Hougyoku there."

"Oh.. That's right!" The shinigami crossed out one of the options from his list. Okay..that leaves us with Center 46 Headquarters, Kuchiki-taichou's mansion, 13th division headquarters, Kusajishi in Rukongai, Shiba Kuukaku's residence, and Hueco Mundo!"

"Uhm... Who wants to get married in Hueco Mundo?" Ishdida asked.

"Well, that depends... Do hollows and arancar get married? Hmmm.. that place would also be difficult to decorate. Maybe we can rent Las Noches from Aizen but knowing him his fee would be very high... Oh well.." He crossed out Hueco Mundo from his list.

"What about my place?" Urahara asked. 'I have this big spacious area under my store!" Rukia was beginning to hate this discussion.

"That would be perfect! Now about the motif..."

The door opened once again. It was Ichigo. He was holding a couple of shoping bags. "Renji, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh. Kuchiki taichou was busy so I filled in for him"

"And you?" He pointed at Ishida."

"I'm your best man! It's important that I'm here now we're planing the wedding!" Ishida replied.

Urahara was understandable. Isshin asked him to coordinate with Wysteria Wedding plans.

"what's HE doing here?"

"Oh. He's the wedding planner." Urahara said.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!"

"That's what I said." Rukia told him.

"Why are you questioning my skills as a wedding planner?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh well, I don't know... MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA?"

"Calm down..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHEN TO COME DOWN!"

"Okiro, Benihime" Urtahara's staff changed into a sword. He hit both Ichigo and Rukia's head with it. And together with Renji, he duct taped their mouths and bound them with rope. For good measure they confiscated Ichigo's Substitute shinigami seal and Rukia's sword.

"Now" Urahara said to Yumichika. "Please continue."

"Well, I was thinking of a yin-yang motif.. Since these two lovebirds" Yumichika glared at the bound couple, who were trying their best to remove their restraints. "Well, they contrast each other very much... Black Bankai and White Shikai, that sort of thing."

And so began the whole morning of planning... Ichigo and Rukia had absolutely no say in the manner and tried desperately to escape their bonds.

"And about the one who will go ahead with the ceremony..." Yumichika started. Renji raised his hand to say something.

"Kuchiki-taichou has already requested Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-dono to be the officiator of the nuptials"

"excellent! It seems that we're all set. I'l have my men (probably from the eleventh division) set up the venue. Okay! See you later!"

Yumichika shunpoed out of the kurosaki residence. Renji followed soon afterwards. Urahara said he had to return to his shop. Ishida went out to buy some craft materials. That left Ichigo and Rukia, exhausted from trying to untie the bonds.

Ichigo cursed to himself. Not only were the other people inconsiderate enough to untie them, they all left!. He sighed in defeat. He wondered whether or not rukia was all right. He glanced to his side. Rukia fell asleep, seeing that all resistance was futile. She looked adorable asleep; not shouting or annoying him. He smiled to himself. Then, at the corner of his eye, an almost welcome sight; Kon.

Ichigo tried to communicate with the plush toy, to no avail. Kon was preoccupied with something else. he sighed again. seeing as there was absolutely no way out, and fearing that Rukia was running out of air, he concentrated. real hard. As hard as the time Ganju taught him how to use Kido. As hard as when Shinji was teaching him how to use his vaizard mask. Cut the bonds with your strength... just like dispelling that binding spell Rukia put on him when they first met.

The ropes snapped. And they were free. He quickly removed the duct tape from himself. And carefully, as not to awake Rukia, tried to remove the tape from her mouth.

And yet, it still stung her and woke her up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ICHIGO?"

There she went. Ichigo began to regret taking off the duct time. He liked her a hell of a lot better when she was silent. And yet, he loved the only way to shut her up.

They kissed. It was deep and warm. Rukia's heart burst, beating faster and faster by the second. She instinctively wrapped bher arms around Ichigo as her mind went blank.  
And she fell asleep again.Ichigo stood up and carried her to bed.

XXX

"Bankai. Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Millions of cherry blosom petals danced. Nnoitra managed to dodge most of them but got hit by Byakuya's blades as he fought him in Bankai. noitra was going to release his zanpakuto's ressureccion in order to escape the captain's attack.

"Hadouno sanjuusan: Soukatsui!" A blast of blue light hit Nnoitra square in he face. And it knocked him out unconscious.  
Byakuya was about to seal his sword and run away from Las Noches, but a disturbing sight blocked him: Ulquiorra Schiffer.

The aqua-eyed espade stared at him for a moment. "I have orders from Aizen-sama not to kill you, but to restrain you." He formed a cero in his finger... Byakuya braced for the attack...


End file.
